Carpenwhere
During a leave of absence on the part of Carpenter to look into pressure coming down on X-Factor, Carpenter was captured by some of Los Hojas. X-Factor tracks her kidnapping team to the Lost Waters Ranch and rescues her from the cave system on the property. Events September 9 *Caroline Evinger holds a sudden meeting to inform X-Factor of the disappearance of Carpenter and reveal her true identity to them. She then tasks them to find her and shares the nature of Carpenter's investigation before her disappearance. September 10 *Atlas and Tom head to D.C. to interview the contact Carpenter was supposed to meet. They get a list of people the contact has discussed X-Factor with recently. *Zaza and Remy go to D.C. to investigate the vehicles used to force Carpenter's car off an exit and away from her contact. *Xen and Walter go to Langley to search Carpenter's office. They get her phone records, which match up to the appointments in her planner. *Isabel, Terry and Madrox go investigate Carpenter's home. They find her computer, a stash of cash, fake IDs, fake passports, an encrypted harddrive or two, and her schedule book. *Agents begin to travel and follow-up with people Carpenter met with during her recent investigation. September 11 *Gabriel, Iago, and Alessia are pulled for investigation when Carpenter's car is found. They discover that the body in the car was not Carpenter, but rather someone Carpenter fought with and likely killed. Forensic evidence indicates that her car was then professionally riffled through, set on fire and pushed into the river. *Meredith later identifies the body found in the car as Viv, one of the missing members of Los Hojas. *Remy and Zaza visit shady car dealers and acquire the two cars used in Carpenter's kidnapping as well as photos of two of the kidnappers. Forensics find four kinds of hair and blood that matches the blood in Carpenter's car. All four kinds of hair test positive for the X-Factor. The people in the photos are identified as Josh and Mei-Hua, two other missing members of Los Hojas. September 12 *Illyana and Xen go to Denver and visit the manufacturer of the tranquilizer darts from the car dump site. They learn that a shipment went missing a week ago, likely taken by the hojas, as revealed by security footage. *Meredith uses her contact protocol to send a message to the hojas claiming she needs somewhere to run and that she can pay her way in X-Factor files. They respond by telling her to get on a flight in New Mexico. September 13 *The result of agents talking to people from Carpenter's list comes in. While everyone seems generally supportive, there is a sense that X-Factor and Carpenter are doing their job wrong. It seems political and while Morus, the director of the CIA, is the face of this shift the pressure seems to come from above him. *Meredith 'defects'. Two teams follow her: Xen, Tom, Alessia, and Zaza obviously, Belladonna, Isabel, and multiple-Madrox more subtly. The hojas who pick her up remove both of her tracking chips. The teams are able to follow her up the 170 to the Colorado border, where they stop tailing her rather than arouse suspicion. It is later determined that the 140 is the road to the Lost Waters Ranch, a likely destination. September 14 *Tom, Remy and Kestrel do surveillance on the Lost Waters Ranch and find it absent of any activity. When they closer investigate the reason for this, they discover six corpses in the stables and signs of struggle throughout the surrounding buildings. September 15 *Gabriel, Iago, and Alessia are brought in to do forensics work on the ranch an bodies, and find that the bodies had been dead a week and evidence of involvement from Los Hojas, including two new samples. *Belladonna and Terry investigate the evil mine while Tom, Remy and Kestrel investigate the surrounding forest areas. While exploring the caves, BD and Terry discover signs of habitation and are accosted by a young man with a tranq gun, illusions, and some very angry vegetation. September 16 *X-Factor sets up surveillance at Lost Waters Ranch and enters the mine: **Alden leads Atlas and Richard into the mine where they encounter an illusionist, Meredith and another girl. Atlas is tranq'd, but freezes the dart before he passes out. Meredith returns fire on the team when they tranq both illusionist and girl, but then leads the team to the hoja camp and a passage where they find Jacob Hendrickson holding a gun to Carpenter's head. They subdue Jacob and rescue Carpenter, but Richard gets a gunshot wound to the thigh. **Ilad leads Isabel, Illyana, and Remy into the mine where they encounter a hydrokinetic, botanokinetic, and a young man. The team battles soaking waves and choking vines before subduing the three hojas with tranqs and fists. Isabel is left with bruises around her neck from the vines. Remy and Illyana continue to the passage and find Carpenter with the other team. **Zaza leads Jean-Paul, Madrox, and Belladonna as they keep watch on the area surrounding the mine where they are assaulted by four hoja from the trees: a sharpshooter, a teleporter, a speedster, and a young Asian girl. Four Madrii, Belladonna and Jean-Paul are tranqed in the encounter, with varying degrees of injury, before all four hojas are taken down and the teleporter loses an arm to an unfortunate splice. September 17 *Ilad, Alden and Terry spend the weekend interrogating Jacob Hendrickson and Los Hojas with Meredith sitting in on Jacob's to block his powers. They learn more about Jacob's involvement with Al-Sahra and his use of the hojas in his plan to kidnap Carpenter. Important Evidence People Major *Carpenter *Jacob Hendrickson Los Hojas *'Josh' — (21) Teleporter specializing in firearms. He is a large, build blonde man. Not the cleverest, but he's dedicated and capable and has a big, puppydog sort of personality to make up for it. Lost an arm in a teleporting accident that was later reattached at the hospital. In custody. *'Mei-Hua' — (45) She has mutational super aim and specializes in firearms. Small, Asian woman. A bit cocky, she's so good at her job that she makes it look easy. In custody. *'Viv' — (47) She was capable of generating electricity and discharging it like an eel and specialized in hand to hand. Had blonde, curly hair and was youthful for her age. Described at ditzy. Was found in Carpenter's car shot by Carpenter's gun. Deceased. *'Shobi' — (40) Hydrokinetic specializing in firearms. Israeli man. Thoughtful, logical and ends-justify-means, but not in a ruthless way. In custody. *'Brad' — (42) Light-bending illusionist specializing in hand to hand. Brunet man with brown eyes. Has a wicked sense of humor, likes practical jokes, also illusing things and then knocking you out while you're looking at rainbows. In custody. *'Matt' — (16) Botanokinetic specializing in firearms. Brunet man with hazel eyes. Patient, empathetic with those on his side, brutal to those not. In custody. *'Poppy' — (18) Linguist specializing in languages. Black with awesome natural curls and a willowy body. Reserved and a bit socially awkward. Can speak your language, but only the words. In custody. *'Lian' — (20) Human specializing in computers. Pocket-sized Asian girl. Quick, clever, and shy. Wishes she were a mutant. In custody. *'Elvis' — (23) Human specializing as a field medic. Black haired man with blue eyes. Passionate and judgmental. Gets pissy about people getting themselves injured from being stupid. Was set on fire and punched in the face with flames. In custody. *'Clara' — (39) Speedster specializing in hand to hand. Was the speedster that fought with and escaped from X-Factor at the end of the Antique Lands mission. In custody. Locations *X-Factor is maintaining a CIA suite in a DC area hotel, and agents are revolving through as they conduct various investigations. You may go out on a mission and come back to find someone napping in your bed! *Lost Waters Ranch Links Category:2011 Missions